USDF - United States Defense Force
The United States Defense Force (USDF, DEPTNAV_HQ, or DEPTNAV) is a multi-branch military that includes the United States Army, United States Marine Corps, United States Navy and United States Air Force. USDF also consist an Agency, which is the United Stated Defense Agencies. Prior to August 2015, the USDF was called the "Department of the Navy". As of April 2016, the USDF has 778 active personnel who are of ranked E-4 or above. The current first in command is Secretary of Defense, Mr. Sycron. As there are three branches at USDF each branch has their own commander. The SECDEF is the first in command and has eight key personnel who report directly to them: # Deputy Secretary of Defense # Chairman of Defense Agency Command # Executive Secretary of Defense # Commandant of the Marine Corps # Chief Staff of the Army # Chief of Naval Operations # Chief of Staff of the Air Force # Senior Enlisted Adviser to the Chairman History The history of the United States Defense Force has a long and colorful history which it's official opening was in 2005, however roots can be traced back even further to 2004 when the military was operating under the name of USDF. In 2005, the Department of the Navy (DEPTNAV) was established by Fleet Admiral Sycron under the room control of Military-Owner and ran for five years up until 2010 where it closed its doors as the second oldest military on Habbo; second to USM - United States Military by about 3 months.http://usdfhabbo.weebly.com/history.html In 2015, DEPTNAV was re-established and was operating under two branches: United States Navy (USN) and United States Marine Corp (USMC). In August 2015 the military officially changed its name back to USDF and opened the United States Army making it the second three-branch military in Habbo. In March - April 2016. The USDF opened an Agency under the banner of United States Defense Force, it is named United States Defense Agencies. With this innovation by the leader of the said military. USDF has become the largest Military organization in Habbo Hotel. Organizational Structure The Secretary of Defense is the head of the operational command National Security Council. The United States Defense Force consists of the Office of the Secretary of Defense, Department of the Army (DoA) and Department of the Navy (DoN). National Security Council (NSC) The National Security Council is the leading body of the United States Defense Force and overseas all activities and operations of the OSD, DoA and DoN. When a new member is appointed to the NSC they remain acting for a period of seven days and be reviewed by other members of the NSC. Current members of the National Security Council As of December 8th, 2015. Office of the Secretary of Defense (OSD) The Office of the Secretary of Defense includes all members of the National Security Council as well as the leaders of each rating and military occupational specialty (MOS) and the Senior Enlisted Adviser to the Chairman (SEAC. In order to become a member of the JSC you must be voted in and will be reviewed by members of the NSC. Current members of the Office of the Secretary of Defense. Rank Structure The rank structure of the United States Defense Force is based off the real life United States Military & Agency. Offices Below you will find a list of military/agency offices, and their respective Directors. United States Military Department United States Defense Agencies Foreign Relationships Positive Relationships Unlike most militaires today, the United States Defense Force does not have any alliances. Instead rather, it has what they call Recognized Militaires. These are a list of reputable militaires in Habbo that officers ranked O1+ are allowed to enter the HQ so long as there are active rights. List of Recognized Militaires Past Partnerships or Alliances Hostile or Enemies Past Hostile or Enemies References http://www.habbousdf.com/ Category:Military